forget about past lovers
by Hollywood3whore
Summary: kagome broke her engagement with inuyasha. shes heart broken and needs somebody to help ease her pain. will she find the arms of another securely around her? or will she finally realise that the man she was looking for, had always had his arms around her, helping her stand?
1. Chapter 1

THURSDAY

"I'm so sick of your bull!", I shouted at him. Completely outraged. "your always lying and spouting nonsense. Do you expect me to believe this….. Your not sorry!"….. He looked at me guilty. His eyes and body language expressed shame. "your always the one telling me cheaters never prosper. And ya know what? Your right. They don't, you stupid hypocrite!", I say looking at him in disapproval and heart ache. Trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. "you just lost the best thing that could have ever happened to you. Pack up your things and get out." I turned and walked out the door. I'm to upset to look him in the eyes anymore. I just want a go crawl into a deep hole and lay their. For the rest of my life. Any future I had in mind has crumbled.

…..

A couple days later Inuyasha packed up all his things and was moved out….I refused to be their while he packed. Instead I walked the city deep in thought and slept in my car. I just cant believe after seven years of knowing each other and three years of dating he could cheat on me. I thought he really loved me. I thought we could create a wonderful family together. Have children and grow old together. At least I thought we would….. Until I found out he was going behind my back. How could your cheat on your fiancé ? The woman you've sworn to love for ever? When I had returned home I found a piece of paper sitting on my bed, it read" I'm sorry. I love you both." what kind of bull shit is this? I ripped up the piece of paper and through it away. If only a gapping hole in the universe would tear open above my head right now and suck me in, I would be grateful.

MONDAYDAY MORNING

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Ugh, I so don't want to go to work today. I slowly reached over and hit the snooze button. The weekend was over and I had to move on with life. But I wasn't ready for life to push me so fast. I still wasn't recovered, I hadn't even called my family and best friend Sango to tell them what happened to my engagement. This last two weeks have been ever slow and devastating.

After I showered and got ready for work, I said good bye Buyo, my little man. And started to drive to work. On the way to work I cranked up the stereo to the song _time of your life, _by _Green Day. _Seriously, of all the songs by them, it had to be this one?!

-_-…..finally to work, I park and take a deep breath….I hope no body brings up my engagement_…._

I work at a coffee shop called yunomi. You'd think it would be a traditional Japanese tea shop, except we sell coffee, cake, and sandwiches. Also we wear aprons. The shop neme really has no relevance to what we do. I erally don't understand our store owner. She's a weird one.

Before walked into the building I stoped out side the door and took a big breath. Ready to face today I guess. I opened the door and got ready for my shift. I walked past all the regulars, with a few hellos and exchange positions with Mugero. A pretty blonde green eyed cashier. This is going to be along day.

I hear the bell to the shop ding and I look up to greet the customer. "welcome" he nods to acknowledgement. "Well hey Kagome, long time no see," he says. …just smile and move forward. "Hello Koga," I say with a big fake smile. "What can I make for you?"

He looks me in the eye, deeply.

"you can make your love for that hanyou disappear," he says evenly

"haha what are you talking about again…" seriously why is he always bringing him up? Why god dammit? Why cant we not just bring him up for this once, and have a goddamn normal ass conversation?!

"I can see he went with a lame ring. Only one diamond. And its not even that big," he had grabbed my hand as he said this.

"excuse me?," I said jerking my hand away. I had forgotten to take this stupid ring off…how could I have forgotten? I looked down at my hand…I didn't think it was little, or cheap.

I could feel my eyes begin to sting.

"Hey hey Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to make your cry, I was only kidding," he said as he looked into my eyes again, this time sincerely and worried.

And now im crying! How did that happen so goddamn fast?

Why am I so shaken by a little thing like this? Why do I…why do I care? Why am I instantly shaken like this so fast?

Tears spill over rapidly.

"Hey can we go in the back and talk people are staring," he said.

Koga used to work here as well, untill last month he quit because his psycho ex girlfriend tried to poison this guest for flirting with him. She was caught before the coffee was served. Fired, and left town. Koga quit for he to "bad memories" here.

He dragged me into the back while passing and telling Cynthia to cover the front. Another blond waitress.

"ok kags whats going on?" he looked at me worriedly.

Oh hell I'm going to have to get it out in the open sometime.

I looked into his eyes and said "I-inuyas-sha-a-a-" he cut me off. "stop. Take some deep breaths and continue" he said grabbing my shoulders. Did I mention that Koga is one of my best friends? Known him forever.

I took some steadying breaths and started again. "I-Inuyasha….he…he cheated on me again!," I sobbed into him. I'm just in pure shock at the moment. He petted my head and shushed me. Everything began to actually finally sink in. im not getting married. Im not going to have children, im not going to be a house wife welcoming home her husband from a long days work, and offering him dinner. Im going to be alone. And im devastated.

"It'll be ok, these things always worked them selves out," he said holding me. "no! n-not th-this time!" I sputtered. I took a shaky breath. It felt as though the silver on my finger was searing hot. "this time its really over! I kicked him out and told him I can't bear to see him anymore. I cant koga! I cant do this anymore! Im hurting and I want to be done!" I pounded my fist on his chest. He stroked my hair and told me everything will ok. That hes here and its ok….

After the episode in the back koga offered to let me stay at his house for the night so I wouldn't be alone. But I declined the offer. I just wanted to be alone right now.

I looked down at my ring finger. Stupid. stupid. stupid. stupid.

…


	2. butt holes their every where

Tuesday morning

This morning I awoke to the kneading on my chest. Buyo was practically ripping into my skin! "ow! The hell Buyo!" I pushed him off my chest. Little butt nugget I swear. He was glaring at me from the foot of the bed he pawed over to. I stuck my tongue out at him. "bleh bleh!" as I was antagonizing my cat, I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be? I glanced over at my alarm clock and it was 9:34 am. Ok well this better be damn important. I got outta bed and grabbed scarf to put over my head so this mystery person wont have to see my morning face. They knocked again. "I'm coming!", I yelled. I walked over to the door and opened it. What I saw was surprising. He was standing their wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans, and his famous black chucks. The wind around him made his hair flow and sparkle. "I heard what happened", he said evenly while looking at me, his golden eyes sparkled. I stared at him…why the hell is Sesshomaru here? He's never visited me before. I mean except for holidays with the whole family but, this is weird. "uhh…heard what?", I asked like an idiot. "Inuyasha said that you'd broken off the engagement." he said expressionless.

Lord have mercy on me. For him to come here personally, when we've barely held a conversation. And were not even close. Jesus. Is he mad at me? No! for what reason would he have to be mad at me? "Inuyasha's taking this whole break up thing hard. Not that I really care about him, or his feelings, I just wanted you to know. He wont stop crying like a baby and it's annoying. So I order you to go over and make up with him", he says with a hint of dominance. What the hell?! Who the hell is he to tell me what to do! That ass hole! "Excuse me! But who the hell are you to tell me what to do!?" I yelled in his to goddamn early for this. He looked at me an smirked. But It quickly faded. "I'm only telling you to do this because I'm tired of seeing him mope around the house. Its annoying," he said blandly, but I swear I could see a hint of a smile at the edges of his mouth trying not to turn up. What an evil guy. "hey look here! I don't care what kind of pain that guy goes through! He deserves everything that's coming to him!" I screamed into his face and slammed the door init to. I was up against the door fuming mad, when I heard the door knock again. I opened it "what?!" I yelled again. He looked at me with a smile plastered on his face. "you a little cold?", he said. And with that he walked away. What the hell?! 'am I a little cold?' the fuck is that supposed to mean? I checked my body. I don't feel all that cold- unless he meant….I looked down at my chest. Headlights. Ahahashcmkslhdfciudhmglihse! Why that no good! Perverted! little ass-I heard the door knock again. I very angrily opened the door. "what the fuck do you want!", I screamed. "well I wanted to see me best friend but it looks like your pmsing so I think I should go.", it was Sango this time. I stood their for a minute gaping. "oh..haha..come in." I could feel my face getting hot. I blame all my misfortunate events in life on that guy! "so Kagome. We need to talk.", she looked kind serious. Jesus. One bad thing after another.


	3. unexpected meeting

Sango and I both walked over to the couch. "so tell me what's wrong?! I heard what Sesshomaru said, what did he mean by that?!" she asked. Um well, I don't know everything? Everything in my life! A broken engagement, a shattered heart, a prick that likes to make my life difficult for no f-ing reason! And, point out what my body does involuntarily! I let out a sigh. "Lets go to the couch," I said wearily. She eyed me suspiciously, but followed. Ok well…here goes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I told Sango the story of what happened with Inuyasha and I, I felt like crap all over again. I buried my face in her lap. The soft black skirt she was wearing was really nice. And comforting. "I'm so sorry this had to happen Kagome honey. It'll get better, time heals," she said caringly, stroking my hair. I blew my nose into her skirt.

"OH ewe! Kagome! That's frikin disgusting! I know your sad but really my black skirt?! Ewe!" she pulled me off her and went into the bathroom. She shouldn't pity me then! I've had two people say this crap to me and I'm already sick of hearing it! Sesshomaru doesn't count. Because he's a douche bag. And I kinda hate him.

I sat up and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my sweater I had put on before I told the story. Buyo meowed at me from on the coffee table. I sniffled. "What do you want?," I asked the cat. I made a face. Totally childish. I sat back in the couch and noticed my notebook on the table. I had a quick thought. Spur of the moment idea. I grabbed the note book and the pen inside the metal rings and ripped out a sheet of paper. I wrote on it: GOING OUT.

SORRY FOR THE SKIRT.

DON'T WAIT UP.

I very quickly pulled on my Ugg boots and ran out the door. Quietly. I heard the toilet flush and my name being called. So I was out of their.

I ran down the metal stairs that led to my decent apartment. Working at a coffee shop surprisingly pays pretty good. I started walking down the side walk, and shivered when a big burst of cold wind blew into my person. Gosh, it got really cold. I wish I brought my scarf. It also looked like it was going to rain. All I have on is a thin sweater with pants and Uggs. I don't even have a shirt on underneath… how pitiful….

I kept walking, not really sure as to wear I was walking to. But I kept going until I got to a familiar part of town. The town I grew up in….

Down the street was my families shrine and the crappy corner store that had really good soda….and in front of me across the street was the park. The park of my childhood. I had many memories here, but I'm not going to think about my childhood at the moment. I want to think about the present. I crossed the street and over to the park. Immediately, I went over the slide. And fell back onto it. Gradually though. I laid and looked into the grey clouded sky, and watched as a drizzle broke out of the clouds. Coming here is now going to be a painful memory for both me…and Inuyasha.

The last time I was here, I came with him. We had just eaten a really nice dinner. And were walking back to our-now my-apartment, when he wanted to go to this park. I asked him why and he had said to me; "I have a surprise for you". so I let him drag me over to the park. It was windy and my skirt and hair were flying everywhere.

He held my hand and guided me over to the swings. He looked me in the eyes and said "Kagome, I love you with all of my heart. You're the love of my life, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met." I remember standing their blushing my ass off. And then he took me by surprise when he bent down and pulled a little box out of his pants pocket. I gasped. And he said "you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I would be extremely lucky, if you were to become my wife. "

I remember standing their crying and yessing and the hole shebang. Just in total bliss.

….But I was snapped out of my reverie by a crack of thunder sweeping across the sky. And an instant down pour of rain. I figured I could just lay here for a while longer, who cares about a little rain. It'll cleanse and free me for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat their for a bout another twenty minuets, until I heard footsteps and decided to get going. I was gonna get way sick anyways, why stay longer and freeze death. Also I didn't want any misunderstanding with a creepy stranger. But when I sat up I noticed a white haired man standing a couple feet away. Looking at the swings. I noticed him first. He looked really familiar. My heart sank.

"I-Inuyasha?", I called out hesitantly, questioningly. He looked up, and with red puffy eyes, a little startled. We looked at each other for a few akward seconds. And he said with a sniffle and a sad smile, "well, isn't it nice seeing you again Kagome." And I swear a few tears leaked from his face. At least I assumed they were tears. They could just as well have been the early morning thunderous rain.


	4. slide scene

I sat on the slide locking eyes with him. His red puffy eyes. He looked so sad. And wet. But then again, so am I. Why should I feel sorry for him when he treated me the way he did. Why should I care what he feels like? Why should I even care? WHY SHOULD I CARE?!

HE TREATED ME LIKE A FOOL! IM NOT A DOLL TO BE PLAYED AROUND WITH! IM A LADY GOD DAMMIT ! I WASN'T GOING TO JUST SIT AROUND ANYMORE AND TAKE THAT…..and yet, as I looked into those sad miserable eyes I couldn't help but open up my arms.

What am I? A fool….that's what I am… always have been.

He looked at me and made a hesitated movement. I beckoned him with my hands, and he ran into my arms. He breathed heavily into my chest and wrapped his arms around my hips. I wrapped my arms around him shoulders. We sat on the slide in each others arms in the pouring rain. And he started to cry.

This big tough man, crying in my arms. I've never known him to cry in my life. Not even when he would apologize to me for going behind my back…I'm confused. How…I'm just. I don't know anything anymore.

Inuyasha lifted his head up and looked into my eyes and said "K-Kagome…-his lips quivered like he's trying to hold back sobs- I'm an idiot". that was an understatement.

"Inuyasha, do you even realize how much you have hurt me. You broke me so many times. I couldn't take it any more and I snapped. I cant take all the heart break anymore." I looked down at him and he started to cry really hard again. my eyes teared up a little bit too. After a minute he sat up and grabbed my face in his hands, looking me straight in my eyes he said," I will never do anything to hurt you again. I promise. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. And no matter what I say or do will change the fact that I have hurt you. But I'm so sorry"-he was balling-"I'm s-so sorry! Please give just this one chance. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but please one chance. that's all I'm asking for. Ill be good to you. Ill treat you like a lady. Ill treat you right. I promise."

He was still holding my face in his hands as he cried. I don't want to give him another chance because of what he's done to me. But how can I not? I'm in love with this little boy, and I cant help myself.

This idiot.

I'm an idiot just the same.

"you are the stupidest. Most horrible man ever. Yet I still love you with every ounce of my being. And I'm willing to give you one more chance."

I hope I'm making the right choice.

"But first. let me first lay down some ground rules."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x :P

**well sorry this chapter is short as fuuuck but i've been going through some emotional crap. blehh. the next chapter will come sooner and be better and more dramatic! yeah mooore dramatic...probably..muahaha ok well sorry it took so long though. i hope you will enjoy the next chapter make more sense it will be way longer. and yeah. till next time my children ;D**


End file.
